A Dragon and A Riceball
by sydneyisgrumpy
Summary: A collection of short, one-off drabbles about the dragon and the happy little riceball. Some are NSFW/rated M, but there will be a ton of fluff as well. All stories will be Hatori/Tohru-centric. Takes place in an AU setting where Hatori is not cursed, and has taken Tohru as his wife.
1. Fifty Shades

It took _weeks_ of convincing; after Tohru's friends had gone to see the newest movie in theaters and raved about it, it was no wonder that Tohru would want to go see it as well. Truth be told, Hatori felt guilty about his reluctance in going to see it; he didn't want to hold her back from going to do the things her friends Hana and Uo were doing. Besides, Tohru convinced Hatori it might give them a few new ideas to try.

 _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Just the _**name**_ made Hatori shudder.

Having to work up the courage to go and order the tickets was hard enough on his fragile little heart, but he was a trooper for Tohru. Thankfully, he'd taken the day off so he could take her, so it was nearly empty at **2 PM** on a week day. Wandering into the theater behind his wife, Hatori let her pick the seats. He just carried the popcorn and drinks for them, grumbling quietly to himself that his wife was more or less dragging him out in public to see _porn_.

Hatori somehow made it through the movie- not without him squirming in his seat, groaning, and covering his eyes the entire time. It was complete and utter torture for him- and not in the good, BDSM way. Hatori _hated_ it. He was miserable, and couldn't bolt out of that theater quick enough once it was over.

"That was awful," Hatori murmured to Tohru, leading her out to their car. "By far, that was the worst piece of cinematic vomit I have ever seen. No woman should _ever_ have to deal with abuse of that sort."

Sitting down in the driver's seat, Hatori neglected to ask Tohru what she thought of film, he instead prattled on about his own feelings. "I do not understand, if you _**love**_ someone, you shouldn't want to cause them pain. BDSM makes no sense to me, torture of that kind isn't a turn on, it's a turn _off._ Seeing you in pain feels like a knife is twisting into my chest, it is atrocious and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. I cannot imagine why he would claim to love her, but still want to make her cry, and bruise her body. That is… That is abuse. Plain and simple."

Hatori groaned. "And the _contract_. If you need a contract to enter into a relationship- same for a prenup- that just implies you're betting on the relationship to fail from the beginning. I would never monitor your eating habits, unless I were to notice that you'd stopped eating. He's telling her when to eat, when to sleep, how to dress… He wants a pet, not a partner. Giving her restrictions on what her body should look like… Obviously, he doesn't love her for her heart. I couldn't care less what you look like, Tohru, it's your mind that I fell in love with. I cannot believe a movie like that- and _**three**_ books- actually exist for young minds to latch onto and set as an ideal. That movie set the worst example I have ever seen for relationships. Honestly, it made me sick."

Glancing over at her, Hatori sighed and realized he'd just gone on tangent. Reaching over, he gently took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I should've suspended my disbelief, but all I could imagine the entire time was if _**we**_ were in their situations, and I could never… _Could never_ treat you in that manner. I didn't like it, Tohru, the movie upset me."

Perhaps that was because it hit a little to close to home; a young girl, falling for a much older, wealthy guy with a dark past… No, they were definitely _nothing_ like Anastasia and Christian Grey, Hatori would make sure of that.


	2. Couples' Night

Hatori froze for a moment, shooting a sideways glance towards Tohru. Why was she touching his leg like that _now_ , of all times? _Under the table_ , no less. She fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully, and Hatori swallowed hard. Staring down at the plate of food in front of him- some _atrocious_ take out Shigure had ordered for their couple's dinner, Hatori frowned. Now wasn't the time or place, it really wasn't.

 _However_ …

The doctor glanced up, watching as Mine and Ayame were flamboyantly telling a story to Shigure and Akito, the two couples seemingly enthralled with each other (well, Akito looked beyond bored- but that wasn't unusual), Hatori decided to try and make an excuse.

"I need to make a few phone calls. Tohru? Would you mind accompanying me? You know I can never remember Momiji's home phone number," he murmured, unsurprised that the four across from them didn't even glance in his direction. Standing up, he took his giggly wife by the hand and led her to a room in the back of Shigure's house, closing the door behind him.

"We need to be quick, Akito will notice our absence soon enough," Hatori breathed, moving in close to his wife and letting his arms snake around her waist. Hatori wasn't _**normally**_ one to sneak away and have quickies with his wife in the middle of a couples dinner. Tonight, however… "I love you, Jumping Bean." _And I hate how easily you can rile me up like this._


	3. Betrayed

"W-…What?" Hatori breathed, his breath hitching in his throat. "Just… _A kiss_? Tohru, we're… We're married. I thought…" The words trailed off into the stale air between them, his voice softer than the flap of a butterfly's wings. The way his wife was standing in front of him, her fingers nervously pulling and tugging on the dishrag in her hands, he knew she was hurting too. It wasn't just him who was heartbroken here.

Tears stung his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed together, trying desperately to make sense of her words. "Just… A kiss. _It was just a kiss_." …But that couldn't be true, was it? Tohru wasn't the kind of girl who was inclined to run around kissing everyone she met- in fact, besides a platonic kiss or two to Hana and Uo, Hatori was sure he was the only man she'd ever kissed. After all, she'd been betrothed to him since her birth. Tohru was the only female he had ever kissed in his life, and the only one he ever planned to. This was so… Heartbreaking. The pain was immeasurable.

"I… I see. Was he better than me? D-Did you enjoy it?" He asked hoarsely, his eyes screwing shut as the words left his lips. No, he didn't want to know the answer to either of those questions, it would just be salt in the wounds. "I… It _**can't**_ be just a kiss, Tohru. It can't be. You had to have feelings for him, there's no way you would… You would cheat on me, unless…" _Unless you were no longer in love with me, or committed to me. To do that… You must truly love him._

Feeling faint, the doctor sat down on the edge of the couch, elbows resting on his knees and hiding his face in his hands. He rubbed angrily at his eyes, trying to will the tears to just go away, to just stop. The doctor shouldn't cry; he couldn't cry now. It would only make her feel even guiltier, and he couldn't bare the thought. "Can you please, Tohru… Can you please just… Tell me what I did? Tell me what I did wrong? I can-… I can fix it, please, whatever it may be just…

… _ **Please, give me a chance**_."


	4. In Your Eyes

_"You eyes...your eyes are the only ones I want to look into. They're the only ones I want to see me."_

Hatori smiled a bit, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed back into the pillow with a contented sigh, the feeling of his wife laying on his chest extraordinarily comforting- enough to nearly put him right to sleep. He could feel the soft thumping of her heartbeat against his chest, and the way she nuzzled herself under his chin, he knew she could hear his as well. The silence settled between them as nothing but their soft, swallow breathing could be heard, her rising and falling ever so slightly as he breathed in and out slowly.

"Your eyes…" Hatori whispered, the smile still lingering as he mindlessly reached up and began stroking his fingers through her soft, chocolate-colored locks. "Your eyes are the only ones I could ever want to see. Yours are the only ones who have looked upon me with kindness, with love… With caring and understanding. You are the only one to ever look at me in that way, Tohru. I could spend the rest of my life staring into your eyes, and it still wouldn't be enough to fulfill me."


	5. Free Will?

_"Do you think we're in control of our lives, generally? Or do you think we just think we are?" The question would be unusual for her to ask under normal circumstances, but these were no normal circumstances. Tooru had gotten her hands on one of Hatori's philosophy books and had been completely consumed by it. However, it had also thrown her into...a bit of an existential crisis and she needed to hear her husband's opinion on it._

"Do _**I**_ think we control our lives? As in, do we make our own choices or are we locked into a fate that will never change, despite our efforts? Is that correct? Was that the question?" Hatori glanced up at her, that wife of his with her cheeks flushed a _lovely_ crimson hue, his fingers gliding over the soft skin of her thigh, where he just moments ago been kissing and caressing, giving gentle affections to. Her question had caught him _**off-guard**_ , and judging by the worried expression and furrowed brow she was _currently_ donning, the gravity and depth of the question hadn't been lost on her, either.

Just moments ago, the housewife had been quietly flipping through one of his philosophy books- she seemed _hellbent_ on getting through the books _**he**_ preferred, instead of the usual DIY and cookbooks she enjoyed thumbing through. Perhaps she felt the drive to _connect_ to him on a deeper level; Hatori found it _unnecessary_ , their bond would not be rivaled nor _trivialized_ due to their polar tastes in literature. Still, Hatori was never one to tell her 'no' when she set her mind on something. Coming out swinging, she choose one of the books to very much **unsettle** him during his teen years- he himself had been thrown into that _existential crisis_ _spiral_ after just the first few pages.

Now, as he tried to distract her from the book, kissing his way up her leg from her ankle to her thigh, he was halted just before reaching her center, being bombarded with the _**one**_ question Hatori dreaded to fall from her perfectly shaped, plush lips:

 _Do you think we're in control of our lives, generally? Or do you think we just think we are?_

Hatori repeated the question a few times quietly to himself, savoring it on his tongue and finding it to leave a rather _**bitter**_ taste in his mouth. Yes, that was certainly _**quite**_ the question. It was one he didn't truly have an answer for, not until this very moment.

"I… I believe in _**fate**_ ," Hatori murmured, sitting up and smoothing his long bangs out of his face. Even so, he struggled to hold eye contact with her, his feldgrau hues darting around the room as he got lost in thought. "There has not been a _**single**_ aspect of my life I could control, Tooru. The good or the bad… It was all _**chosen**_ for me, I've never been able to pick for myself. Even the most beautiful things in my life, like **you** , were _given_ to me. Fate is a tricky thing, it is not _bad_ , per se, but it can be, I suppose. Struggle as I may to free myself from the confines of this family, I am still ensnared in the **fate** that was _given_ to me. I do not believe it is possible to fight it, things will play out as they _always_ were supposed to, whether you believe it or not. Every decision you make in life was probably the choice you were always _fated_ to make. It may seem as if you have your own free will, but I believe… I believe _free will_ is just a **theory** to help humans retain their sanity."

Reaching over, he carefully placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a small squeeze even as she kept a tight grip on the philosophy book in her lap. "I was _**fated**_ to be your partner in this lifetime, Tooru, just as I was _born_ for you, I truly believe you were _born_ for me. No matter what path I took, it would always lead to _**you**_. It is for that fact alone that I do not _**fear**_ fate, nor do I fear the sheer _helplessness_ of the idea of free will only being a concept, and not a reality. Fate can be kind, **incredibly, incredibly kind**. In the end, I believe what is best for you is bound to happen. The universe will supply what it _knows_ you need… And that, I believe, is a _beautiful_ , albeit _**frightening**_ , thing."


	6. Pumpkin Patch

_"Ah, Hatori...which do you prefer? This one?" Tooru held up one pumpkin - a perfectly shaped, orange squash that nearly made her topple over. Setting it down, she picked up another, slightly misshapen and of an odd, yet lovely white-ish color. "Or this one?" She set that one down too, her strength not quite what it used to be after just having a child. "I was thinking of carving one this year!"_

"T-Tooru," Hatori murmured, feeling a bit of sweat gather at the nape of his neck as he watched the lithe little thing he called _**his wife**_ try to lift those _heavy-looking_ pumpkins. Were she to _drop_ those, they would have to pay for it, whether or not it was now nothing more than mush and unable to be carved. Still, he wouldn't try to stop her from lifting those if that was what she wanted to do. He shifted a bit, the car-seat growing a bit heavy to even _**him**_ as Kyoko slept happily under layers of blankets. He took a brief moment to peek in on her, lowering his voice before he answered.

"I like both," Hatori sighed, glancing between Tooru's two choices for a few moments. "I think both are nice, but the white one is a bit _different_. I don't often see white pumpkins, I believe we should choose that one." Setting the carrier down gently, he walked over and knelt next to the pumpkin. "Here, I'll go pay for this if you'll watch over Koko for me. Make sure she's warm, it's a bit chilly." Standing up, pumpkin in hand, he place a quick kiss on her cheek before going over towards the counter to pay.


	7. Toys?

With a confused look on her face, Tooru held up the bag that Rin had just given her. "Hatori," she said, that confusion seeping into her tone, "Rin gave us a gift, which was so kind of her! But..." She pulled out one of the many presents within, a small, pink bullet vibrator. Rin had been very vague and hadn't even let Tooru open the gift in front of her, only telling her that it would 'make for a good time'. "I'm not quite sure how we are supposed to use them or what to do with them..."

" _Rin_ gave us a wedding gift?" Hatori inquired, shock lacing his tone. That wild, younger cousin of his was _always_ like an untamed horse- not broken in, owned by _no one_. She was free to gallop as she pleased. For her to stop and think about little, old Hatori and his marriage to the young and vibrant Tooru Honda was a _surprising first_.

Perhaps he had **misjudged** her.

As Tooru began rifling through the box, Hatori found himself utterly _confused_ by the **bright pink bullet** she produced, reaching over and gently touching it. "What do you suppose this is for?" Hatori asked, grey hues flicking up towards his wife. Seemingly taking it upon herself for the time being to find the answer, she poked and prodded at it for a moment or two, before it suddenly _sprung to life_ and began vibrating.

"Oh… A body massager? That's a bit _useless_ , I happen to be rather good with my hands. I feel like my massages are _**fine**_ on their own…"

With a soft sigh, he turned to rummage around in the box a bit more, and that was when it _ **hit**_ him. Inside the box, it was _teeming_ with phallic-shaped objects of _all_ shapes and sizes. The sizes, God, _**the sizes**_ \- Hatori was a well-hung man, not that he ever _gave half a mind_ to that, he'd been told his entire life that he was _blessed_ in that department. Even his lengthy size was no match to these… _**Monsters**_. They would rip his wife in two. _What had Rin done?_

The physician paled, the color draining from his already sickly pallor. " _Jumping Bean_ ," Hatori breathed, long fingers resting on a toy that was only about half his size, but had some weird attachment at the top that seemed to curve out. _Was that shaped like a_ _ **rabbit**_ _? …What?_ "These are… _Devices made for_ _ **sexual pleasure**_."

Tooru blushed a bright, pink hue, as expected. Though he couldn't _see_ it, he knew that flush was slowly creeping down her entire body. Hatori swallow thickly, trying to gauge his wife's reaction. Despite the worry and concern that was evident, there looked to be a bit of a _sparkle_ behind those big, brown eyes of hers, flitting across her features- _**curiosity**_ , perhaps? As far as he knew, Tooru had never explored her body this way, with _toys_ to aid her.

…Yes, perhaps it was his scientific _need_ for answers that intrigued him as well. Gently pulling out the purple toy, he held it up and examined it closely for a moment turning his gaze back to her. He gave a short, quick nod of confirmation, before reaching over with his free hand to push her shoulder and encourage her to relax. _Not_ unlike a doctor prepping a patient for surgery.

" _ **Alright, lay back**_."


	8. Monthly Vistor

**Warning** : _blood trigger warning._

* * *

"Your menstrual cycle has started?" Hatori asked, his long, deft fingers ghosting downwards and gently trailing over her abdomen. The physician was _gentle_ , carefully touching where he **assumed** she was experiencing pain.

"Are you experiencing _**cramping**_ , or other types of mal-?"

"No! No, I'm _fine_ ," Tooru quickly assured her partner, the tips of her ears and nose turning a bit pink, _flushing_ at his assessment. Sitting up in bed, she began hurrying to the bathroom. A nice, _long_ shower was definitely in order- she was definitely feeling _**rather unhygienic**_ at the moment. To her surprise, her husband had grabbed her wrist, halting her escape.

"I see," Hatori murmured, her wrist still in his grasp as he examined her closely. If she wasn't experiencing any cramps, there was no reason they _couldn't_ …

"I'm going to shower," she murmured, not meeting Hatori's intent gaze. In all honesty, she _always_ got a bit nervous when her husband got _that look_ in his eye. She could practically see the wheels turning; _**he was concocting a plan**_.

"May I shower _with_ you?" Hatori asked, the inquiry as innocent as ever. There was the _ever so slightest_ **lilt** to his tone, one that only his wife would be able to detect after years of careful observation. "You may say _no_ , however, while you have that _**monthly visitor**_ , I believe it wouldn't hurt to allow me to help bathe you."

Tooru wanted to counter that she didn't _need_ be bathed, it wasn't as if she was _suddenly handicapped_. However, she knew her partner well enough to know that while his words seemed **a bit condescending** , he hadn't intended for them to come across in such a manner. This was his way of offering to help her and enjoy a nice shower together. Tooru knew that well; that idea wasn't _unappealing_ to her either.

Still, the **embarrassment** that was present was hard to _shake_.

"I don't want to… I-I mean, _it might be_ …" By now, Hatori had let go of her wrist and her fingers were nervously picking at each other, stumbling over her words as she _tried_ to tell him that she was **bleeding** ; while the shower would wash away the blood, it would still be _visible_. Would he wish to take a shower separately from her?

Hatori gave a small nod of confirmation, letting her know that he understood. "I know, _Jumping Bean_ ," he whispered, reaching up to gently tuck a stray lock of chocolate hair behind her ear. "I would still like to join you."

By the time the two of them had climbed into the shower, the doctor was being more than forward with her. Hands were fluttering around her body as his mouth worked against her neck, pinning his wife to the shower wall. He hoisted one of her legs up, wrapping it around his waist as he begun trying to line himself up with her entrance, just _assuming_ that since she had not _protested_ during his affections, (though she did seem **preoccupied** ), that she would be fine making love to him here under the warm water.

Besides, she had said that she wasn't suffering from any cramps- this _should_ be fine…

… _Shouldn't it?_

His free hand slithered down in-between them, shuffling for a moment to find access, but he was halted by a firm hand on his chest. "Tooru?"

"I'm _**bleeding**_ , Hatori," Tooru urged now, her anxiety seeming to finally to bubble over and forcing her to spit out the concern she'd had since the _**moment**_ he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm-… I-I mean, I do _want_ to! I do! _It's just that_ -"

"It will rinse off," Hatori murmured, not lifting his face from her neck; in fact, his kisses left his words to be muffled against her skin. "I **love** you, Tooru, and I want you every day of the year, not just the days that you are free from the _curse._ A little blood won't bother me."

Tooru was either too flustered, or too _stunned_ into silence to retort. After a few _**painfully pregnant**_ pauses, she found that his logic was sound- in fact, it made her feel _good_. He still loved her body, even during the times most men would _cower_ from. In its own _**special little way**_ , it was _reassuring_ , and entirely **sweet**. Her nerves were eased, _but only slightly_ , as she gave him a quick, determined nod.

If there was _anywhere_ they could do this that would be the least messy, the bathroom (more specifically, the shower) was their best bet. _How could she say no?_

Hatori seemed sated with her response, sliding into her with more ease than normal. Due to their _obvious_ size differences, sex could be rather uncomfortable were she not… _Prepared enough_ , however, the menstrual blood only served to lubricate her efficiently. There was a soft gasp from the physician, the burning desire in the pit of his stomach only stoked by her own pleasured sounds. As per usual, she had that _**effect**_ on him.

He would be careful. Cramps or not, the shedding of her uterine lining was sure to leave her a bit _sore_ , he didn't want to add to that misery. Carefully, he held his wife against the wall of their shower, cradling her against his chest as he took her slowly under the running water. The blood dripped between them, running down his shaft, her thighs, but only for fleeting moments before the warm water washed it down the drain.

Hatori kept his face buried in her neck; he hadn't seen the blood, nor did he have any _desire_ to. His sole focus was only on pleasuring **her** , and being gentle with her tender body during this moment of ecstasy, during this _intimacy_.

Both had reached climax not long after. Untangling himself from her body once they were spent, Hatori took fastidious care in washing her and himself from head to toe, peppering kisses on her where he could. Glancing down at her, Hatori gave her a warm smile, wanting to put her at ease. _"I love you, Tooru._ _ **I love your body every single day of the year**_ _."_


End file.
